Everything To Me
by TheRightWriter
Summary: Harry and his friends think that Harry is the last Horcrux, and they are thinking that they only have one more day until they all die. So what better way to spend the last day? Telling certain people how they feel before it all ends. HG. RHr. R&R!
1. Dying for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…if I did I would be filthy rich.

"Only two more horcrux'!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up and down in joy. Harry was thinking the same thing as Hermione…he could tell by the expression on her face. _I'm the last horcrux. The only way to stop and save my friends is if I sacrifice myself…I just wish….I had a normal life._ Hermione had started crying fiercely and Harry could definitely tell that she was thinking the same thing now. Ron walked into the room and saw Hermione balling her eyes out. "Blimey, what's her problem?" Ron mouthed to Harry as Hermione ran over to Harry and buried her face into his shirt.

Harry patted her back as she mumbled. "You can't Harry…NO! You just can't!" Harry motioned Ron to come over and trade chests with Harry. As Harry passed over Hermione to Ron, he kept thinking how much he's going to miss everybody. His friends, his (what he considered) family, and even the Dursleys. But the person who he was going to miss the most was Ginny. She meant the world to Harry. She's even the stars, and the air he lives and breathes. He loved her…more than she could ever know. Ginny walked over to Harry as Harry's eyes watered…he was trying to put on a brave face for all of them, but nothing would stop his emotions from leaking. "Harry, what's wrong?" she whispered as she leaned against the wall next to Harry. "Nothing, Ginny…don't worry" he whispered "I always worry about you, Harry…you might think I'm not your girlfriend because of the "using me as bait" nonsense, but I will always be there for you" Ginny walked away but then peeked over her shoulder. "And Harry, we only have 2 more horcrux' to go…keep you head up" She walked away and left Harry thinking of how much he is going to miss her.

They were all sitting in a circle around the inn's lobby, enjoying each others company, when Hermione excused herself and asked Ron if she could talk to him in private. "Ron, this is going to be hard for you…it certainly was hard for me" Ron was frightened now…he's never seen Hermione so upset…even when she had gotten a B on her transfiguration test. "We are thinking…that Harry might be the seventh Horcrux" Ron's face turned stark white. "He can't be…he's my best mate…" Ron said turning back to look at Harry. "How many days left until…well…you know" Ron said holding back tears. "Only two more days"

A/N

[[I know, I know. REALLY short. But I'm working on the next part! Please review, and no flames please!


	2. Truth and nothing but the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. It would be awesome if I did, but sadly I am not. sigh

After finding out the possibility about Harry, Ron headed upstairs following the rest of the crew. "Night you guys" Harry said as they all had speechless expressions except for Ginny. "Night, Harry!" She said cheerfully. "_I'll tell her tomorrow"_ Harry thought as he lied down on his pillow, but didn't fall asleep.

"Good Morning, Hermione!" Ginny said as she walked over to her bed. "Rise and shine!" Hermione blew the hair out of her face and stretched. "You have circles under your eyes 'Mione…Is anything wrong?" "Well, I was cryi-I just couldn't sleep" She corrected herself. _"I can't interfere…Harry's going to have to tell her" _Hermione moved slowly out of her bed and got dressed. "Do you think this looks alright?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Whoa. Are you trying to impress my brother…because it's definitely going to work!" Ginny laughed as Hermione's face grew pink. "Thanks" she muttered.

"Hermione, you're acting a little strange…your wearing a skirt that you would usually say is way too small, you have circles under your eyes, oh and by the way I have something to fix that, and I have a feeling you are trying to hide something from me" "Ginny it's not my pla-" "Look, if it's that important, please tell me! I'm one of your best mate's, you can tell me anything!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Oh, alright" "Ginny, we think that Harry may be the last horcrux" Ginny didn't say anything and didn't blink. "Ginny? Ginny?" Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of Ginny's face. "But…but…how? Why?" Ginny mumbled. Hermione walked over towards the door but muttered. "Take as much time as you need, but if this is going to be the last day for all of us…It might be a good idea if we told certain people how we feel about them"

Ginny sighed and walked slowly towards the door also…she knew what she had to do. They all sat down in the lobby, just like the night before. Ginny in the right corner on a plaid couch, Hermione on the left side, and Harry and Ron on separate decorative chairs. _"Bloody Hell, she looks beautiful."_ Ron stared at Hermione intently, as Hermione's face was glowing pink…she knew Ron was watching her. "I was thinking…" Hermione began. "…It would be nice if we all went to a nice restaurant tonight" They all nodded in agreement. When all of them were talking, Ginny was only thinking of Harry. She excused herself from the table and ran up the stairs to hold back tears. She couldn't stay there looking at Harry when she knows he's not going to be there for much longer. "_Maybe he's not a horcrux"_ she thought, trying to cheer herself up. Harry looked toward the stairs and saw her fiery red hair bouncing up and down. "I'm going to go check on her" Harry said as the other two gave him a half grin. Harry knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. "Hermione, I'm fine leave me alone, okay?" Ginny cried.

"It's Harry, and no. I'm not going to leave you alone" Harry said softly. "Oh, Harry. Hi" Ginny turned around and wiped her tears off of her freckled face. "I'm not really in the mood for talking right now, Harry" she said. "Good, because your going to have to listen" Harry smiled. "I'm assuming that Hermione told you about our assumption, and I'm only doing this for you all, I love you all so much it makes my heart ache in the morning when I think about keeping you and everyone in danger" Harry took a breath and continued. "If this is my last day, I'm going to spend it telling you how I feel. Ginny, you are everything to me, when I close my eyes at night I picture you, and in the morning the first thing that comes to my mind is you. And when I heard that you were coming with us on the adventure to hunt down the horcrux', I was scared. Deathly scared. I didn't want anything to happen to you…and I was afraid that you were going to get hurt because of me. I don't know if you feel the same way, but…I…I love you."

Ginny put her arms around his neck and kissed him, just like their first kiss they had shared together in front of the whole Gryffindor common room. "I'll take that as a yes" Harry laughed as they broke apart.

[[A/N. I know this one is a little short too, but my brain is tired. LOL. I'll put another chapter up soon. The next chapter is going to have a little fluff between Hermione and Ron, and a little more fluff between Harry and Ginny.


	3. Cleavage of course

Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, I am just using them to fulfill this story. :D

A/N---Very short chapter, I know. This is the last chapter until I get back from Baton Rouge in a week. I will probably do some more writing on the way there, so…cheers!

"Alright…done! How do I look?" asked Hermione. They were getting ready to go to that special restaurant that they were talking about, and Ginny and Hermione were going over last minute clothing situations. "A blouse, Hermione? When are you ever going to be a little more of a normal teenager…?" Ginny said as she popped 1 more button of Hermione's blouse so it shows a little bit of cleavage.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled. "Well, it's not like you're parading naked; it is just so you will actually get noticed in that top" Hermione finally agreed, as long as it would get Ron's attention. "So?" Ginny said as she spun around for Hermione to review her. "Ginny, you are going to knock Harry out of his chair!" Ginny was wearing a very spectacular purple mini skirt and a cute tank top with a little see through sweater that only covers from the neck to the bust.

"Have you picked a skirt yet?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Um… I guess." Hermione came out of the loo and showed Ginny her choice. "Whoa." Ginny stated. "Really… is it really that nice?" Hermione asked looking down. "Yes, Hermione, TRUST me. My brother is also going to be knocked out of his chair."

They both laughed and went down the stairs to the lobby, where the boys were waiting. The boys stood up when they saw a hint of the girls coming down the stairs, but in shock they both finished each others sentences. "Bloody" sighed Harry. "Hell" finished Ron. "So boys, are you two ready?" Ginny asked as she took hold of Harry's arm. The boys nodded speechless.


End file.
